


Sweet Tooth

by isiscrisis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Cute, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isiscrisis/pseuds/isiscrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little known fact about Victoria: she has a major sweet tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble to get back into writing. So why not start with my favorite trash ship?  
> EDIT: Request something from me on tumblr (randomfandomcat)!

Little known fact about Victoria: she has a major sweet tooth. Between stealing Max’s cookies from time to time (how did she even get into the dorm?) and scarfing down a box while Courtney wrote her papers, she would eat anything sweet she could get her hands on. So when she saw a plate of cookies just sitting outside of Max’s door, she grabbed a handful. On her way back over to her own room- she could never let anyone see her with such sweets- Max stepped out of her dorm, quickly noticing the suddenly scarce plate of cookies.  
“Vic?” Max called to the blonde. The nickname always sent a flutter to her stomach, though now was not the time. She slowly turned, a chocolate chip cookie hanging from her lips, and five others in her hands.  
“Mhm?” She hummed, and seeing Max’s expression change made her feel like a guilty puppy.  
“Vic… I need those for Home Ec! I need a full plate!” She roughly grabbed the half full plate before quickly walking toward Victoria, grabbing her wrist.  
“What are you doing, Max?” Victoria asked once she had swallowed the cookie, trying to keep up her “Queen Bee of Blackwell” reputation.  
“I need to make a new batch, and you’re helping.” Max’s voice was low, and Victoria would be lying if she said she didn’t blush. Max continued to pull her into her dorm, with surprisingly little hesitation from the blonde. She set the plate on her table before dragging Victoria into the Home Ec classroom. Luckily her teacher wasn’t in there, she’d surely be reprimanded for making cookies now.  
“I need eggs, oil, flour, and butter. I’ll get the rest.” Max mumbled, turning on the oven and grabbing ingredients. Victoria couldn’t help but stare for a moment. Max was usually in her element when she was taking photos, even those selfies Vic claimed to hate so much, and she seemed to be the same way in the kitchen. She snapped herself out of her trance, rushing to grab the ingredients she was told.  
Max quickly measured each ingredient, quickly pouring the mixtures together. She wondered how often Max cooked… Did she actually cook meals? Or did she just bake? The baking could certainly be helpful to her…  
“Max?” Victoria looked up at the brunette, blue eyes looking her way.  
“I’m sorry about the cookies… I have a real sweet tooth…” She was surprised when Max smiled at her, considering their usual dynamic.  
“No kidding.” Max giggled. “I think I had 12 cookies, now I have 6.” A small smile pulled at Victoria’s lips.  
“Oh, wow. Well, if it makes things any better, they were really good.” She noticed a light blush on Max’s cheeks. Could this hipster be any cuter?  
“Do you bake a lot? Because, with my sweet tooth,” She started, leaning on the counter to catch Max’s eye. “That would be really… Sweet.” Her cheeks were now a mix of reds and pinks, and she quickly averted her attention to pouring the batter into a pan.  
“I cook sometimes, but I’m not very good at it. Baking is definitely my forte.” Max mumbled with a small laugh. “I’m definitely one of those people that tries to make toast and catches the house on fire.” Vic laughed too, remembering when she could smell something burning as she roamed the halls.  
“Well, you’ll have to bake for me sometimes, and I’ll cook for you.” Victoria smirked, noticing that Max had frozen.  
“That would…” Max looked toward her, a smile on her face. “That would be great.”


End file.
